dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reminisce
Actually, the "main visual theme" always becomes the boxart. It's been like that since like Mutation or something... - Kuukai 19:15, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :Then let's wait for the actual box art to be released. We all know that pic is gonna be the box art, but it ain't official yet. Kulaguy 20:06, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::Wat pic are you talking about??? @ above poster: The pic I HAD on here, before kulaguy deleted it. It showed a Tri-Edge-ish Orca and Balmung, Haseo in his third form, and Kuhn and Pai. XD I love it when people think vandalizing the Wiki will hurt me somehow. I find it rather entertaining they're wasting their time just to insult me. It's kinda flattering. Kulaguy 02:50, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Hehe, even recently, you've still been the most popular guy on the Wiki. You're just that leet. :D - Amaethon ::Yeah, I know! All I need to do is point out how someone is stupid and then they start whining like a 12 year old. Kulaguy 00:14, 26 January 2007 (UTC) CC2's Online Store What? Link? I wasn't under the impression they sold anything directly... - Kuukai2 07:08, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Eh they don't actually, they use a third party retailer. But I wasn't sure how I should phrase that. The link is here though. http://www.horistore.com/ <_< --CRtwenty 07:11, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::FYI, they released one for each game, so we might as well put it on the GU games page, if anywhere. - Kuukai2 07:45, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ahh, I only saw the vol 2 one. Good idea. --CRtwenty 14:12, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Official US Name Not sure if anyone knows this yet or not, but the Official US name for the second volume is Reminisce. (I liked the other title better ._.) I saw it on the extremely mildly updated Official .hack site at www.dothack.com It's in the new logo at the top right on the US site. -Orca239 18:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Thinking about this, should we include the origional names in a section of the pages or something? Like maybe in the Trivia section or either in parenthases beside the names or something. ex: Adept Rogue (Multi-Weapon) and Reminisce (A Voice of You) or w/e. I guess a single separate page for all the names would be an option too. Just a thought. -Orca239 19:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) When there is a verified name change we post it on the Trivia section. This however, I'm not so sure. Since Reminisce never had a verified official romanization. --CRtwenty 20:55, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, though the meaning difference might be worth noting. - Kuukai2 22:38, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: Well I guess "A Voice of You" and "Reminisce" could mean the same thing when you look at it in the right way. Such as if you're remembering a friend's voice that you haven't seen in a while, you'd be reminisceing of a past time. But still, I personally think the change from "A Voice of You" to "Reminisce" should be noted. And I also think the same should happen if they change "At Walking Distance". Just my opinion though, you guys decide. -Orca239 20:12, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Neither of those are correct, though. The original title meanings are something like "A Voice Reminiscent of You" and "At a Walking Pace", respectively. - Kuukai2 21:48, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Release Date Sometime Summer 2007. Source: http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3156781 & http://dothackgu.1up.com/ That's to long!!!!!--Kite X 03:55, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Boo hoo. You're going to have to wait, stop complaining.--Ellimist 04:46, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Why do the people on this board insist on acting like jerks all the time?? I know...--Kite X 20:41, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Because we're sick of hearing people complain about this, boo hoo it's being released this Summer. That's only 3-4 months away. Get over it, at least the game is being released. --CRtwenty 20:59, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::If only this were the sole context in which ou guys act like dicks. Unfortunately it's at pretty much every turn and your admin, strangely enough, is the worst for treating users like crap. I have no idea why a wiki environment was the platform of choice for this site when you guys clearly hate other people editing and expressing their own opinions. :::Opinions is not a place for a Wiki, only facts. Truthiness and wikiality does not apply here because we are not Wikipedia. Kulaguy 01:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Perhaps you should register before pretending that you know how these people work. This Wiki is not about opinion or stupid edits, which is why they put things back to the way they're supposed to be. Not wanting to be rude, but we're just tired of hearing every single person whine about how far away the date for the release is. Tell me how complaining is going to bring the release date closer.--Bulletcatcher 20:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I would never register and actively allow myself to be abused on a wiki such as this. I come to this site frequently enough to see the behavioral patterns ("pretending" to know how people act is a silly conclusion to come to) however, I only use the site as a tool for information. Tell me how abusing users encourages anything but vadalism instead of loyalty - something which helps a wiki truly grow. :::::XD :::::Either way, you're still gonna have people respond to you, except when you register, we have a name to call you by. Kulaguy 01:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::::This wiki seems to be doing pretty well for itself despite its "active abuse of users". So something seems to be wrong with your logic. And I say this way more often then I should, but we only flame people who either act like idiots here. Or who actively come looking to annoy us (Vandals and such). We've never gone after anybody who came here with the intent of actually helping out the wiki. --CRtwenty 21:37, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Like CR said we only flame people who aren't helping any and like to bitch about crap such as the release date of the next game. That and I'm a dick.--Ellimist 21:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well we're all dicks... I figured that was a given. <_< --CRtwenty 23:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) All joking aside, this wiki is indeed doing quite well, impressive considering the very limited amount of people who actually work on it regularly. To me, a successful wiki = a very large, loyal base of editors who are trusted by the admins and the community works together to make a great site. To me, that encompasses what the wiki represents. This is why I find it curious that someone like Kulaguy, who clearly has a very low tolerance of others, would chose such a forum. You claim you only flame “idiots” and trolls, however I frequently see people trying to add information and instead of being gently corrected or advised as to why their info is inaccurate or unacceptable, are blasted and insulted. I find this totally unreasonable behavior to be insulting to the wiki community in general…but, this is Kulaguy’s project and he certainly has that prerogative. I do hope he has a lot of time on his hands though, as I imagine most of the site will always be his sole responsibility to take care of. Unlike other successful wikis, I doubt there will be very many people willing to stick around here to help out for long. Shame. :I don't care what you think a successful Wiki is. What I think a Wiki is is a place for information. If you make positive contributions, I'm fine with it. Oh, and you claim you "frequently see people trying to add information and instead of being gently corrected or advised as to why their info is inaccurate or unacceptable, are blasted and insulted" so please give 5 links to examples for us. Oh, and lemme point something out to you, we are 2 weeks near our first anniversary and I've acted like the jackass I am the entire time. Seems we're doing pretty good for a place that a lot of people don't wanna help out on. Kulaguy 01:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It's cause their info is either written with terrible, or just even bad, grammar, or is info that has either yet to be confirmed, written in a biased manner, or is just plain innacurate. I've never (and I lurk here a lot, just don't post very much) seen anyone revert anything that was not true. And if they do, they have a good arguement as to why they did (see the LotT page) and sometimes they change it back.(rarely) Souen no Kite 00:26, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :If you've been reading the thread at all, I am not referring to reverting or correcting information in the least. This is the job and expectation of an admin, obviously. It is the unclassy manner in which it is handled that I am questioning. ::So we don't like wrong information or poorly written additions, big deal.--Ellimist 01:33, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::As I said before, provide 5 examples. Kulaguy 01:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::LOL FIVE?? HA - all you have to go is sift through recent changes and you'll see more than five examples of insults for no good reason. Sheesh - Kulaguy, you must have tourette's if you truly don't know what a creep you are on this wiki. But good for you for keeping such a tight-knit and loyal kissass group close to you. They can defend your behaviour till the cows come home, it changes nothing. As I've said, your wiki, do as you please. I'm simply clarifying my original statement. ::::Ok, if they're so easy to find how about you post some? And let me get this straight... because I like keeping this wiki free of false information and vandals. I'm suddenly a brown-noser for Kula? How does that make sense? Yes, Kulaguy is a jerk... nobody is denying this. But I don't see how that has anything to do with how the wiki is run. You might not like him, but you can't deny that this wiki is doing very well for itself. --CRtwenty 19:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I have already seen Recent Changes and the only edits I've been making recently is to talk pages or cleanup articles. If it's so easy, then post five. I mean, you said yourself all you have to do is click on Recent Changes and sift through it, so why don't you do it? I find it funny how you say I have "tourette's". I bet that you just recently heard this and don't even know what it means, but decided to use it against me. It's also funny how if someone defends me, they're automatically a "lacky" of some sort. I'm not defending my behavior. I KNOW I'm a jackass. I already said that before, but I guess your stupidity didn't read it. And I know what your original statement was. "LAWLZ KULAS MEAN SO TEH WIKI IS GUNNA PHAIL!!111!!!" All I see is some dumbass basing what will happen to the Wiki with my behavior. Almost one year has passed and nothing seems to be slowing down in here. Kulaguy 00:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::I really do enjoy how your only means of communication is in the form of throwing insults around. Not only are you a jackass, you are very simple-minded. You clearly spend a lot of time on the internet - perhaps you should visit sites like Wikipedia once in a while and expand your intelligence a little bit…you’ll sound less like a pouty child on the playground and more like the 19-year-old you claim to be. 19…wow. So this is what the internet has done to your generation. :::::::Says the person who decided to come to an anime themed wiki and start insulting people. Before you criticize Kulaguy how about you take a look in the mirror first? --CRtwenty 16:54, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I have merely pointed out my dissatisfaction with the treatment of users by the admin. I won't take responsibility some people - including Kulaguy - who wish to escalate the situation into a shit-throwing contest. I stand by my original and follow-up statements. If making me the villain for pointing out the facts gives you a sense of satisfaction, by all means. Have at it. I have wanted to state my opinion about Kulaguy and other obscene members of this site for some time and getting it off my chest feels great…I therefore have nothing more to say or defend. :::::::::And I'm merely pointing out that despite your criticism you are doing the exact same thing that you accuse us of. While you may think you're superior to us, anonymously throwing insults just to give yourself some smug satisfaction makes you just as bad, if not worse than the people you're attacking. At least we're not cowardly enough to hide ourselves like you do. --CRtwenty 17:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Feel better now? :::::::::::Now I do. ^_^ --CRtwenty 18:12, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know I'm coming in totally late and this isn't much of my business... but... yes, Kula is an asshole. Thing is, he has common sense. It's pointless to vandalize the wiki, and after seeing so many vandalizations, he starts to get annoyed. It's not like he immediately starts throwing around insults; he at least TRIES to stay civil at first. And, how the hell will Kula being mean make the Wiki fail? The majority of the people who use Wikis don't even know who the hell the admin is, they just use the info. And, before you say I'm a Kula lackey, I'm not; I'm only stating the truth. By the way, tourette's? That's when you randomly shout out things and can't always control yourself, if I can remember correctly; it's not being an ass. EmiHinata 03:45, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ---- I feel Kulaguy is right because this is a place for information and if you feel you have a certain theory on a topic then you should post it on your page.--Kite X 02:36, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Plus people flame me all the time on this wiki but I don't care because I feel that they are true fans to .Hack.--Kite X 02:38, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Kula said nothing about people posting theories.--Ellimist 02:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I'm talking about users in general.--Kite X 02:42, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I know im like 2 years too late but you do know that this conversation is completely irrelevent not only to a) Reminisce but b) THE ENTIRE .HACK WIKI. This conversation should be left to Kulaguys personal page shouldn't it? I mean even when this topic began the whole release date thing was completely irrelevent to the talk section, it should go on some random .hack forum not on the discussion of the wiki.--Yondaime1987 20:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) 1Up Considering 1Up is the source of the Summer 2007 date to begin with, and they've since changed it to "as soon as possible" and "March 15th", isn't shooting down the March 15th date a bit... silly? :/ --Biccy 20:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :The Summer 2007 date came from an official interview, the March 15 date was just added without any source behind it. The fact that both dates come from the same site has nothing to do with it. An unofficial source is still an unofficial source even if they've had official stuff before. Could the date be right? Sure, but until we either get an official source, or the game comes out the date is going to remain unchanged. --CRtwenty 21:03, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Umm, the source for the Summer date is the trailer at http://www.namcobandaigames.com/ . Doesn't get much more official than that. - Kuukai2 22:33, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::We're not debating that date, we're talking about the March 15th one that keeps getting thrown around. --CRtwenty 23:30, 20 February 2007 (UTC) HA HA HA! Hey look, it's March 15th... AND THE GAME ISN'T OUT!! All you dumb people who kept trying to change this page, you were wrong! Bwah ha ha! --CRtwenty 13:50, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL, having a little fun there CRtwenty? I never thought it'd be out now and anyone who did is entirely to optimistic.--Hencho414 15:57, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Official... Trailer... omfg... But yeah, buwahaha. - Kuukai2 18:07, 15 March 2007 (UTC) It looks like that the game will maybe released in either April or May, judging how far they gotten with localization the game. I hope it comes out soon though... - VirusChris 8:38 am, March 16th, 2007 (UTC) EB/Gamestop Accuracy Well, I'm sure that if you're like me, you're pretty tired of all the impatient children going "when's teh game comein out!!!1!!?/?" I was just wondering, how accurate do you think the EB games website release date is (05/08/2007)? The only reason why I have the slightest amount of faith in this date is because they exclusively sold the limited edition of vol 1. and were right about all the .hack release date info concerning the previous games. If it wasn't for this credibility, I wouldn't even be paying attention to it. So, do you think it's time to update the release info, or should it stay at summer 2007? - L_001 8:20 pm, March 27th, 2007 (UTC) ::Two sources say May, I hope it's true this time. My head hurts from all this release date crap. Leave it summer for now as it came from an official source. :::http://www.dothack.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2291 here's an official Bamco source. Looks like May 8th is the correct date. --CRtwenty 20:23, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::So does this mean we can be obnoxious and laugh at the people who said there's no way in hell it's coming out in May and the people who think so are idiots? :x; -Biccy 22:30, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, yes you May. :P--Hencho414 23:11, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Assuming you can find somebody who said that. All most of us said was that we needed to wait for an official date. --CRtwenty 23:38, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Data Conversion So wait, you need to convert to get the Roots episode? They fit it on the disc? - Kuukai2 18:48, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, apparently so. The first Roots episode shows up in the Movies section in two parts as a bonus if you converted data. --OtakuD50 16:08, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::That's a shame. I wanted the nice recap trailers that the Japanese version had. --User:TsukasaElkKite 17:00 11 May, 2007 (UTC) :::So you don't get those? - Kuukai2 17:32, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think we do, no. :( User:TsukasaElkKite :::::Roots doesn't need data conversion for it to be shown on the movie player, at least for the NA release (I should know, had it when I got off the AIDA server). Although it doesn't help that on the same memory card, I had unfinished data for INFECTION. Enzeru ::::::So it's automatic, or what? - Kuukai2 04:45, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, actually, I think the movie that was unlocked was the Vol.1/Vol.2 trailer. If Vol.1 data conversion was required, they would have probably said so on the manual or the box. And besides, the episode is in 2 parts, so it makes more sense to have unlocked the "single movie" trailer.--Spiritsoulx 04:52, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Expansion Someone seriously needs to add some more detail to the stoyline section, the stuff thats in there at the moment barely covers more than the description on the back of the box. Surely it should have a full description from beginning to end of what happened in this game? Haseos page even says that if you want more information on what Haseop did in the games you should go through the specific G.U games page but this gives even less information than Haseos page gives itself--Yondaime1987 20:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I'm almost done with Rebirth again. I'll be converting to Reminisce. While I play this game again, I'll fill out the storyline as I go. ----- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing